In the shoes of Ash
by BananaLinks
Summary: What will you do if Arceus gave you the chance to be Ash? Will you battle, or have fun with... Serena? (hint, hint.). Contains OCxSerena. Oneshot.


**Welcome to a side project I've been planning on since** **, well, forever. I was originally going to write this after Density (check that out), but since I still had no idea how Ash and Calem would fight in the next chapter, I decided to work on this first. So anyways, without further ado, read on and enjoy!**

What if Arceus gave you a chance to be in the shoes of famous Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum? Will you do how he did things or do it your way?

It was just a regular day for Pokemon trainer Drex. He had a Greninja, Watchog, and a Sceptile. He had gotten it as a gift for winning a local contest as a Treecko, but it had since evolved into a very powerful Sceptile.

He lived in Vaniville Town. Aside from Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, he also idolized their neighbor Serena. Well, he had a crush on her, actually. When he learned that Serena had a thing for Ash, he was slightly disappointed but never was he giving up. The two actually know each other- they were neighbors anyway.

What more could he ask for? He was living the life of awesomeness, travelling, winning Gym Badges, and also having some very powerful Pokemon. Well, he did want one thing- be Ash Ketchum.

How could this be possible? He knew this, but never refused to stop believing. Arceus saw the faith in this boy, which made him come to the decision him granting his wish. Of course, he had to talk to Ash first.

He summoned the raven haired trainer to the Hall of Origin. He told the trainer from the town of Pallet about the boy. To Arceus' surprise, he agreed.

"Why not? I need a break anyways." Ash said, with a relaxed voice.

Arceus gave him one final warning until he blacked out. In the physical world, Ash had blacked out, causing Serena to worry (Clemont and Bonnie went out to buy some stuff). Drex, who was sleeping, felt that he needed to wake up. There was this sensation in his body. As if... he became Ash.

After opening his eyes, his vision started to clear. He felt like he was wearing fingerless gloves, and a cap on his head. He looked down to see himself wearing a blue jacket with a white stripe running in the middle, black jeans. He felt that his hair was a mess. He knew who he was: he was now (temporarily) his life long idol. He was Ash Ketchum.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Serena asked Ash, or really Drex. Drex knew what was happening so he decided to play along.

"Oh, I'm fine Serena." He replied reassuringly, with a smirk on his face.

Serena hugged him, causing him, natunaturally, to blush. He did have a crush on her and he was waiting for this moment for forever.

To complete the effect, he hugged her back. To Serena's surprise, he hugged her real tight. This was when Serena noticed his blush, making her confused.

 _'Isn't he dense? This is definitely the first time he blushed madly."_ She thought to herself. When they broke the hug, the next moment was everything Drex was waiting for: his first kiss. Thanks to his blush.

"Well Ash... that was -"

She got cut off by Drex who interrupted "-tight? Sorry. I just..." Serena was sort of, surprised. This was everything she wanted.

"I feel, let's say, different,..." Drex said, half nervous.

 **At the Hall of Origin**

"We can't let this happen! Unl-"

"Why not?" Ash interrupted the Alpha Pokemon.

"You don't love Serena, don't you?" Arceus asked.

"Well..."

"Faster, Ash!"

"I don't know if she likes me back."

Arceus fell over, anime style.

"What do you mean? It's so obvious." Arceus added, half joking.

Sometimes, Ash can be so dense he'd float even in the freshest of waters. Why did he have to be this way, creators? Nevermind.

"She does?" Ash asked, puzzled. Very puzzled.

Arceus sighed at the density of this boy.

"If she loves me, than I love her back!" Ash said, very confidently.

"That's what I like to hear."

 **Back to Earth** "Feel... differently?" Serena asked, now blushing harder than the Kalos League (I know, bad pun). She can't hold herself back. Nor can Ash.

"Serena, I love you." Drex said.

Serena couldn't do anything. His crush actually liked him back.

"I do too." Serena spoke with love evident in her voice.

The two kissed. What started as a simple acquaintance, crush, friendship, blossomed into a relationship. Ash, watching from the Hall of Origin, had to sheild his eyes.

"You know, if you can't watch that," Arceus remarked.

Anyways, back to Earth.

What started as a simple kiss turned into some sort of make out. Pikachu (sorry I forgot about him) had to sheild his eyes from the sheer awesomeness. Ash began to kiss her passionately, and then started to suck her lips. Serena wanted to, enjoy this while it lasted. Drex also seemed to enjoy this as well.

"Man, when will they stop?" Ash groaned, regretting his decision.

Arceus smirked teasingly.

 **So that is it for this one shot! I hope you liked it! Anyways, the only reason Drex wanted to be Ash was because of his crush, Serena. Well, till the next chapter of Density! Please read that if you haven't. It's been great. But anyways bye!**


End file.
